


softly snoring to your breathing

by peachyttae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "baby boy", Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently im into that, everyone ships it, hohohohoholy shitt, sehun ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyttae/pseuds/peachyttae
Summary: baekhyun's tired and all he wants is for his boyfriend to come to bed and hold him





	softly snoring to your breathing

_inspired by_ ↴

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sat up, bottom lip sticking out, with the blankets pooling around him.

“Chanyeoliee,” the shorter boy whined, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. The latter didn’t see, however, didn’t really hear the older either. Too emersed in his video game. Baekyun let out another whimper as he clumsily clambered towards the boy staring at the screen.

“Chanyeollie, come to bed,” Baekhyun drawled, stadning by Chanyeol’s outstretched legs. The darker haired boy glanced up quickly before returning to shooting animated zombies.

“Baekie, I’d love to. But I gotta finish whooping Sehun’s ass,” when he finsihed, he jerked as an explosion blew up on screen, illuminating the room. Chanyeol had done the courteous act of muting the TV a while ago. The intention of hoping that Baekhyun would drift off quickly and gain enough sleep for his lecture tomorrow.

“Hey, don’t mind me Chanyeollie,” Sehun’s voice crackled from Chanyeol’s earpiece, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear the teasing tone. “Go take care of your boyfriend, we can call it a day.” Baekhyun colours at the mention of their relationship, still nervous about being open amongst their friends. Chanyeol never, doesn’t and probably won’t ever seem phased. 

“And inflate your ego even more by letting you win? No chance, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol teased back, before smashing his thumbs into the controller, harder than before.

“Yeollie?” Baekhyun whined, softer, hyperaware that Sehun could probably hear.

“Okay baby boy, c'mere,” Chanyeol beckoned. Spreading his legs and arms for the older to climb - albeit a little clumsy - and snuggle into his chest. Baekhyun decided to weasle his face into his partners neck and drape his lanky arms lazily around his neck. Chanyeol tilted his head to the side to gain a wider view of the TV and placed his hands back on the controller, resting his just abover his boyfriend’s bum. But not before stroking Baekhyun’s back comfortingly and pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

“Alright mate,” Chanyeol addressed Sehun, “keep it down from now on, Baekhyun’s sleeping on me, his head’s right next to the earpiece. So keep the screaming to a minimum.”

“You got it hyung, now get ready to get your ass kicked.”

Chanyeol grinned as they start a new game. Getting slightly distracted when Baekhyun presses a kiss on the curve of his neck then proceeds to mouth at the soft skin. It’s slow and lazy and swiftly, the shorter of the two is snoring softly into the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s neck.“

"Is he snoring?” Sehun whispered, giggling at recognising his hyung’s soft snores.

“Probably,” Chanyeol murmured. Taking a break to run his hand up Baekhyun’s shirt and dance his fingers over the smooth expanse of skin. “I’ve kind of gotten used to it, cute though right?”

“Adorable, hyung,” Chanyeol can hear the maknae’s grin through his words, “both of you are impossibly adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> give a kudos and comment - feedback is welcome
> 
> crossover from tumblr (peachyttae)


End file.
